Pinata
|Level = 5 |MarkI = Pinata |Weapon Number = 6 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 5 |Damage = 690 per rocket |Range = 300m |Reload = 15 seconds |Capacity = Clip 17 rockets Burst 19 rockets |Unload = Clip 1.7 seconds Burst 1.9 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The 'Pinata ' is a close-range (up to 300 meters) light rocket weapon. Strategy This rocket launcher has a maximum range of 300 meters. It delivers a massive amount of damage over a very short period of time, making two fully upgraded Pinata's fairly dangerous at close range. It uses the reload mechanism that allows it to fire at the same time as it reloads. The Pinata is similar to the Orkan and Exodus, both have the same range and are capable of penetrating physical shields, and while the splash radius is not as great as the Pin, it can still damage robots partially behind cover. The missiles will only explode if they either touch a robot, or are within 10m of the targeted bot. Otherwise they will fly to their maximum distance. It is common to see three Pinatas on a Leo, or four on a Jesse or Gl. Patton, as three or four of these can cause crippling damage. They are also frequently mounted in pairs on a variety of robots including, the Destrier, Stalker, Gepard, and Vityaz in lower leagues, the Rhino and Griffin can be seen with these even up into the higher leagues. They are also frequently paired up with two Orkans on a Griffin or Rhino, called "Death Button" (DB for short) for the devastating damage that could be dealt in one salvo. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 690 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 760 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-07-damage = 830 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-08-damage = 910 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-09-damage = 1010 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-10-damage = 1110 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-11-damage = 1220 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-12-damage = 1335 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,400,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 19 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1335 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 1360 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 1385 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 1410 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 1435 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 1460 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 1485 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 1510 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 1535 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 1560 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 1585 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 1610 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 19 rockets) Update History Poll Trivia *The weapon name Pinata sounds like a Piñata (Where a large, decorated and fashioned container is repeatedly hit by a stick until it opens, spilling all of the contents out. This event usually occurs at parties.). *Its successor, the Orkan, is like a bigger version of the Pinata, having a lot of similarities. The differences are that it has more rockets (25 vs 17), and each rocket deals slightly more damage. *The Pinata used to have the prefix "SURA-F", making it the "SURA-F Pinata". This was later removed to avoid confusion, along with other weapons that had a prefix. Navigation